2019 Hollywood Casino 400
| Fulldate = | Year = 2019 | Race_No = 32 | Season_No = 36 | Image = | Caption = | Location = Kansas Speedway in Kansas City, Kansas | Course_mi = 1.5 | Course_km = 2.4 | Distance_laps = 277 | Distance_mi = 415.5 | Distance_km = 664.8 | Scheduled_laps = 267 | Scheduled_mi = 400.5 | Scheduled_km = 640.8 | Weather = | Avg = | Pole_Driver = Daniel Hemric | Pole_Team = Richard Childress Racing | Pole_Time = 30.329 | Most_Driver = Denny Hamlin | Most_Team = Joe Gibbs Racing | Most_laps = 153 | Car = 11 | First_Driver = Denny Hamlin | First_Team = Joe Gibbs Racing | Network = NBC | Announcers = Rick Allen, Jeff Burton, Steve Letarte and Dale Earnhardt Jr. | Ratings = | Radio = MRN | Booth_Ann = Alex Hayden, Jeff Striegle and Rusty Wallace | Turn_Ann = Dave Moody (1 & 2) and Mike Bagley (3 & 4) }} The 2019 Hollywood Casino 400 was a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race held on October 20, 2019, at Kansas Speedway in Kansas City, Kansas. Contested over 277 laps -- extended from 267 laps due to an overtime finish, on the intermediate speedway, it was the 32nd race of the 2019 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season, sixth race of the Playoffs, and final race of the Round of 12. Report Background , the track where the race was held.]] Kansas Speedway is a tri-oval race track in Kansas City, Kansas. It was built in 2001 and it currently hosts two annual NASCAR race weekends. The Verizon IndyCar Series also raced at here until 2011. The speedway is owned and operated by the International Speedway Corporation. Entry list * (i) denotes driver who are ineligible for series driver points. * ® denotes rookie driver. Practice First practice Brad Keselowski was the fastest in the first practice session with a time of 30.595 seconds and a speed of . Final practice Daniel Hemric was the fastest in the final practice session with a time of 30.366 seconds and a speed of . Qualifying Daniel Hemric scored the pole for the race with a time of 30.329 and a speed of . Qualifying results Race Stage 1 Hemric held the lead for the first 4 laps starting from the pole. Kyle Larson(42), racing with bruised ribs from an accident last week at Talladega, took the lead bringing Keselowski with him around Hemric. Larson, who is assured of advancing, battled with Keselowski swapping the lead until finally pulling out to a two-second advantage. Green flag pit stops began at the halfway point of the Stage as Keselowski was the first to pit road. Tire fall-off is such a factor at Kansas that Keselowski’s move brought the remainder of the field in on the next few laps. Larson was one of the last drivers to pit coming in with 32 laps to go in Stage 1, hoping a caution flag would trap most of the field a lap down. The gamble did not work, but Larson was able to retain the lead after pit stops cycled through. Albeit with a much smaller lead on the field. The top five were Larson, Daniel Suarez(41), Kyle Busch(18), Truex, and Elliott. Teammates Ryan Newman(6) and Ricky Stenhouse Jr.(17) got together sending Newman into the wall, bringing out the caution with five laps to go in the Stage. Most of the leaders pitted for 4 tires and fuel. Blaney, Bowyer, Logano, and Stenhouse opted to stay on the track hoping for Stage points, but without fresh tires. The race restarted with a two-lap sprint to the green and white checkered flag. The pack spread out five-wide in corners one and two. Logano, with a push from Elliott, took the lead and held on for the Stage win. The 10 points providing a huge boost to his advancement chances. Stage 2 The race restarted with Elliott and Suarez on the front row and again the field spread out three and four wide in the pack behind them. Suarez led briefly until being passed by Treux who took the lead for the first time after working his way from the back of the pack due to his penalty for failing tech inspection. With 45 laps to go in the Stage, Larson dumped Joey Gase(66) coming out of Turn 4. Gase, who was nine laps down, was riding the high line through the corners. Apparently Larson was displeased with Gase not giving way to faster cars, so he purposely spun him into the infield. Karma caught up with Larson on his pitstop, an uncontrolled tire penalty sent him to the rear of the field for the restart. Kyle Busch complained of a sticking throttle, his crew had to go under the hood and clip off the boot that insulates the throttle cable. Busch said it was better, but still not right. If the problem results in an accident or takes Kyle out of the race his accumulated playoff points may not be enough to advance him to the round of eight. Back to racing, Truex and Hamlin battled side-by-side for the lead. Harvick, working his way from the last starting position, ran 3rd. Blaney ran 4th and Elliott 5th. Hamlin ultimately prevailed and drove off to a 1.7-second lead as the laps in Stage 2 counted down. Blaney moved up to 2nd and Truex, complaining of a tight race car, dropped to 3rd. Byron and Elliott ran in 4th and 5th looking for Stage points to help their playoff chances. Hamlin held on to win the Stage. The Final Stage Hamlin and Blaney led the field back to green for the Final Stage. With a push from Truex, Hamlin took the lead and Truex followed. Blaney was able to get by Truex a lap later and regain the 2nd spot. At the start of the run to the finish, Kyle Busch sat 38 points to the good, Harvick +29, Logano +18, and Keselowski on the bubble +3 to Chase Elliott in 9th. The fuel window at Kansas is approximately 60 laps, stops by Keselowski and Elliott will be critical as the laps wind down. The points battle jumps from 1 to 3 points as every position on the track is important. With 54 laps to go, Harvick and Jones were the first to pit. The leader, Hamlin, pitted with 49 laps to go. Bowman, hoping for a miracle caution, stayed on the track until 42 laps to go. The Hail Mary attempt likely was the end of Bowman’s playoff chances. Hamlin returned to the lead after pit stops were completed and passed Keselowski, putting the #2 car a lap down. Still, Keselowski held a four-point lead on Elliott for the final playoff spot. With final pit stops complete, barring a caution, the race is down to Keselowski vs Elliott for the last advancement position. Brad is in 19th, a lap down, Chase is 8th and three points down. Keselowski has two cars ahead of him on his lap Elliott has seven ahead of him as the laps count down. Elliott holds the tiebreaker should they finish the race even on points. At the front Hamlin leads his teammate Kyle Busch by .6 seconds with 20 laps to go. With 15 laps to go Blaney kisses the wall and cuts a tire that explodes scattering debris on the track. The caution flag displays, Keselowski’s lead is now down to two points. It’s decision time. All the leaders head to pit road, Elliott takes four tires, but several teams go with two only. Keselowski, a lap down can’t pit until the next time around. The decision is taken out of his hands as all four cars ahead of him elect to take the wave-around and stay on the track. So Keselowski has to follow suit. The race restarts with nine laps to go. Chase Elliott surges to third and passes Keselowski in the points. With five laps to go Elliott moves to 2nd and goes two points up. Keselowski was in danger of falling further behind as cars began passing him. With three laps to go Bubba Wallace(43) lost a wheel and wrecked on the backstretch. The caution allowed Keselowski to pit and get four fresh tires as the race goes into overtime. Hamlin starts on the front row with Elliott next to him. Kyle Busch sits 3rd and Jones 4th. Overtime Attempt #1 Keselowski exits pit road and gains positions on three cars. When the race restarted, he lead Elliott by a single point. Elliott must win to move on if Keselowski maintains his position. However, Suarez bumps Keselowski just yards before the leader takes the white flag. Suarez loses control and wrecks, Logano picks up some damage in the melee. He pits for his crew to repair what they can. Attempt #2 As the race restarts its Hamlin and Kyle Busch on the front row. Busch had pushed Hamlin to the lead and passed Elliott who now restarts 3rd. Logano and Keselowski are tied for the bubble, four points up on Elliott. Hamlin takes the white flag with Elliott on his rear bumper and Denny holds off the #9 car to the finish. In a heartbreaker, Brad Keselowski started the 2nd overtime in the 13th spot, he finished 19th and misses the round of eight by three points. Logano and Elliott move on. Playoff Implications The point standings now reset for the final elimination round that starts next week at Martinsville. Which last year provided the drama of the Logano / Truex finish. Obviously Ryan Blaney has a tough hill to climb, but he has driven with new vitality during the playoffs this year. Don’t count him out. Can Joe Gibbs Racing put their three drivers into the Championship 4? Seems unlikely. Will Joey Logano, last year’s champion, be able to defend his title? Three weeks will narrow the contenders to four. Stage results Stage One Laps: 80 Stage Two Laps: 80 Final stage results Stage Three Laps: 107 Race statistics * Lead changes: 15 among 12 different drivers * Cautions/Laps: 7 for 32 * Red flags: 0 * Time of race: 3 hours, 2 minutes and 39 seconds * Average speed: Media Television NBC Sports covered the race on the television side. Rick Allen, Jeff Burton, Steve Letarte and Dale Earnhardt Jr. had the call in the booth for the race. Dave Burns, Marty Snider and Kelli Stavast reported from pit lane during the race. Radio MRN had the radio call for the race, which was simulcast on Sirius XM NASCAR Radio. Standings after the race ;Manufacturers' Championship standings *'Note': Only the first 16 positions are included for the driver standings. References Category:2019 in sports in Kansas Hollywood Casino 400 Category:NASCAR races at Kansas Speedway Hollywood Casino 400